


Priest Eddie/Demon Venom AU-Prequel Series

by Stellar_Infires



Series: Priest Eddie/Demon Venom Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Eddie Brock, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sex, Eddie angst, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Or Is It?, Pining, Pining Venom, Praise Kink, Priest Eddie Brock, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Some angst, Teasing, They are both losers, They are losers together, Thirsty Eddie Brock, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom gives some hard truths, demon venom, low key though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Infires/pseuds/Stellar_Infires
Summary: This is more background on Priest Eddie and Demon Venom.___________________________________________________________“We?”“Yeah, we. Shh!” Eddie hissed softly before clearing his throat. “I see. So sorry for disturbing your phone call, Mr. Brock!” The woman said before Eddie heard her footsteps walking away from his door.Thinking back on it… that was the first time he had admitted the demon’s presence. That it was real. That they were talking. Was that it?Eddie suddenly had a jarring thought. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was lonely.





	1. Before You - Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! If you are new here, you can either read the first fic I posted for this series. Or you can read this prequel first and then that first fic! The first fic is simply called Priest Eddie/Demon Venom.  
> Once again, I got inspiration from @umikochannart and her beautiful artwork from Tumblr!  
> I will add some filth in the next one shot, I promise~ 
> 
> P.S. Comments fuel me <3

Eddie Brock was a simple man. Truly, he was. He just had a lot going on, was all. He had been having a bad few… years. But, he was here now. He was alive, he was mentally okay, and he had a job he enjoyed. Eddie Brock was not always a man of the church, that was after Anne. He went to church as a kid, and loved it. It made him feel like no matter what he did, he would be forgiven. 

God was a forgiving being. He knew a lot of people feared God’s wrath, but he didn’t. He liked to believe that his God was kind, forgiving, and patient. Everyone had a path that was made for them. Sometimes that path would change, because sometimes humans make mistakes. But again, God is there to give you a helping hand when you need it. 

That was what Eddie had believed before they came into his life. It all started with dreams. Then it became whispers and shadows out of the corner of his eye. Eventually, they had fully shown themselves to him. Mocking him, threatening to cause chaos amongst the whole human race and more. 

Eddie didn’t know how it had came to this. The first dream he had felt like a horror movie. It was as if the demon merged with him. Had become one within every fiber of his being. Terrorizing his every thought, turning everything he had once loved into something intangible. 

One thing that the demon loved to terrorize him with the most was his own insecurities. At first, Eddie let it happen. He didn’t believe that any of this was real, as it was only dreams then. He thought the only enemy he had inside his head was himself. He was terribly wrong, though. 

The demon called him a pussy, a loser and some other names that made him feel like he was back in middle school again. It was rather idiotic, these names making a dent in his armor. But, it was happening nonetheless. He couldn’t help it, since he rather believed it all himself. 

When he and Anne had split up, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was a reporter and journalist, but he didn’t feel comfortable reporting those news anymore. He felt like it didn’t make much of a difference anymore. That he wasn’t important enough. He didn’t even feel like doing interviews anymore. It was an old school friend of his that reached out and told him about priesthood. 

He luckily already had a communications bachelor's degree, so he finished step one already. He continued onto the next steps and eventually became ordained, working at a decent sized church in San Francisco. Everyone was so kind to him. No one knew his story, only what he had given them. He was a new man who had new opportunities to better himself and to help others. To listen to their worries and their sins. To help them reconnect within themselves and their own God. He sometimes still wondered if Anne would be proud of him if she saw him now. 

“So pitiful, Eddie.” A deep raspy voice sang.  
Eddie snapped his head up, looking around him. He thought he saw an inky mass walk past him, but he couldn’t make out the shape. “Go away.” He groaned, putting a hand through his hair. 

He didn’t understand this. Before, he had never fought it. Just let it happen, hoping if he didn’t respond… it would go away. Or even agreeing with it. But that never satisfied the creature. “Aw, Eddie. You don’t really mean that. Then you would truly be all alone.” 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an annoyed sigh. “Better than having you inside my head.” He grumbled. “Shouldn’t you go slither away somewhere else? Hell possibly?” 

He heard the creature hum, as if amused. “So you know that I am a demon, then.” 

Eddie froze for a moment, his entire body filled with tension. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. This was the first time the creature ever stated what they were. They had never answered him before. Although, this was all a game to them it seemed. So of course they wouldn’t want to put all the cards on the table so soon. “You shouldn’t be here.” Eddie said, trying not to have sweat through his clothes. 

The lights in the room flickered, the air around him during warm. Almost unbearingly so. “So make me leave.” The demon challenged. “You have the tools, don’t you, Eddie? You could have done it this whole time, but you never have. Want to know why?” Eddie could practically feel the demon grinning. 

“Because you’re tired of being alone. You want me here, Eddie. Even if I annoy you. That is why I come here. Your sadness and neediness for companionship is rather… satisfying.” They said, sounding proud of themselves for this revelation. 

Eddie shut his eyes, suddenly laughing. It wasn’t a laughter filled with humor. It was a laughter of defeat and sadness. Eddie suddenly felt like a rag doll. Why didn’t God fill this void in him? He had people he spoke with. People on the street, neighbors, the people who come to the church… but it wasn’t enough. 

“How about you shut up and leave me alone.” Eddie said tiredly, leaning against his desk with exhaustion. “I don’t need this right now.” 

Eddie felt something brush against him. Almost like fingertips. “I will never lie to you, Eddie.” The voice said, sounding almost… soft. 

Eddie snorted. He found himself saying, “Sometimes, I wish you would.” 

After that, he felt the air around him change. He was alone. Eddie curled into himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t know why he didn’t banish the bastard. He knew he wanted companionship… but nothing like this. Not really. At times the demon was an asshole, and sometimes they seemed almost friendly. As if they cared. But demons don’t have emotions, now do they? Especially not kind ones toward humans. He tried to think of when the demon grew to be a bit less of an ass. 

Although, the demon was still a major pain in his ass. But they would give him some… hard truths he needed to face. Things he couldn’t have come up with on his own. He remembered when he was speaking to the demon while he was in his office. They were bickering back and forth, when one of the nuns had knocked on his door. She had asked what was going on, and Eddie had panicked. 

“Sorry, Genevieve! We got carried away, my friend and I are on the phone!” 

“We?” 

“Yeah, we. Shh!” Eddie hissed softly before clearing his throat. “I see. So sorry for disturbing your phone call, Mr. Brock!” The woman said before Eddie heard her footsteps walking away from his door. 

Thinking back on it… that was the first time he had admitted the demon’s presence. That they were real. That they were talking. Was that it?

Eddie suddenly had a jarring thought. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was lonely.


	2. The Silver Lining of Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Brock couldn’t view the demon the same anymore. The image Eddie had of demons kept… fluctuating and getting out of focus constantly. Did demons have emotions? Did they have wants? Desires for themselves? 
> 
> The demon continued to mess with his head and his view on things after that day. But last night… last night really changed things. He and the demon had… they… did something he shouldn’t have allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is chapter 2 with the filth I promised. I hope you all enjoy it~
> 
> Comments fuel me and I love hearing from all of you <3 
> 
> Once again I do not own these characters, they are under Marvel.

Eddie Brock couldn’t view the demon the same anymore. The image Eddie had of demons kept… fluctuating and getting out of focus constantly. Did demons have emotions? Did they have wants? Desires for themselves? 

The demon continued to mess with his head and his view on things after that day. But last night… last night really changed things. He and the demon had… they… did something he shouldn’t have allowed. 

Eddie thought back to the dream, although it really didn’t feel like it was. He still didn’t get a full view of the demon, but he really got to touch them. They also touched him too… in places he never allowed anyone to touch anymore. 

Eddie closed his eyes at his desk, letting out a shaky breath as he remembered vividly what exactly the demon had done to him. 

The priest was in his bed, his breathing soft and slow as he lay asleep. As the man slept, the room suddenly felt warmer. Eddie softly groaned in his sleep, annoyed at the sudden change of temperature. He sleepily pushed some covers off of him, exposing that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. 

With only a thin sheet over him at this point, he settled and drifted back to sleep. He felt something crawl into bed with him, but thought it was only is imagination. He then felt something crawl up his leg, almost like a hand. Eddie’s eyes shot open, gasping as he turned his head. 

“So soft, Eddie.” The voice complimented, sounding smug about something. Eddie couldn’t see anything. The room was too dark, but Eddie knew who it was. 

Eddie kicked the demon’s hand away from his knee. “Back off. I don’t have time for this.” He turned his head and looked at the clock. He loudly groaned and threw himself face first into his pillow. “It’s fucking 2 AM!” 

He heard the demon laugh at the man’s exasperation. “Wanted to see you, Eddie. Look so nice… so warm.” 

Eddie buried his face deeper into the bed covers, not knowing what to say to that. “I’m going to sleep.” He grunted, hoping that the demon couldn’t see his ears burning. 

“Eddie.” The demon called, sliding further up the bed. Eddie nearly swore when he felt the demon’s hand on his thigh. He hadn’t been touched in so long. He hated how nice it felt. 

“What?” Eddie snapped, trying not to turn around. If he didn’t pay the demon any mind, maybe they would stop. But secretly he hoped they wouldn’t. 

“Do you want me to touch you, Eddie?” They asked, their large hand gently squeezing at his thigh. 

“You already are, big guy.” Eddie said sarcastically. “Are you seriously asking me that now?” 

The priest felt rather than heard the demon’s chuckle. “Yes. I am asking to touch more of you, Eddie.” 

At this, Eddie found himself turning around to look at the demon. He could barely make the shape of them. “You’re asking for my consent?” He blurted with surprise. 

He felt the demon remove their hand from his thigh. Eddie bit back a whine, suddenly feeling cold. “Yes, Eddie. If that is what it is called. I… heard it is better to ask than just take.” 

Eddie felt a bubble of laughter escape him. He was in utter disbelief. The demon was being... considerate? Eddie didn’t know why but… he didn’t want to say no. Without thinking, Eddie laid back down. He hesitantly spread his legs for the demon to touch. “Yes.” He said shortly, hiding his face into his pillow again. 

“What was that, Eddie?” The demon asked, positively grinning. 

“Touch me, dammit.” Eddie huffed, embarrassed. “This is a dream anyway, right? So… yes.” 

The demon did not say anything for a moment. “Interesting.” They murmured before touching Eddie again. Eddie let out a soft moan at how the demon caressed and grasped his muscular thighs. 

It felt like the demon was taking their time, feeling the muscle and how it lined up against Eddie’s body. He felt a finger tease it’s way into his inner thigh. Eddie let out a soft gasp at that, wanting that finger inside of his boxers. He soon got his wish, the finger brushing against the side of his cock. “Oh…” Eddie whimpered. 

“Good, Eddie?” The demon asked, getting impossibly closer. The demon was practically on top of him right now, Eddie could feel it. Feel the heat of such a beast that could just devour him any way their wanted. To mark him, to control him. 

Eddie unknowingly raised his ass in the air, wanting to get closer to the source of warmth. He wants to feel what it’s like to fully be under this demon. He didn’t know where this carnal desire was coming from. All he has been feeling was annoyance and impatience before tonight. Was he really this lonely? Would he just take whoever wanted him at this point? 

The demon’s hand wrapped around his cock make him momentarily forget these thoughts, almost sobbing at how sensitive he was. “Eddie.” The demon warned.

Eddie for a moment panicked. He didn’t answer their question. He felt the demon tighten their fist, making Eddie let out a pitiful whine. This was so wrong. “So good.” He answered dutifully, panting into his pillow. 

There was a feeling of breath against his ear, making Eddie shiver. “Good boy, Eddie.” 

Eddie didn’t know what came over him. But when the demon called him a good boy and began to pump his cock, he came. He came so quickly that it was embarrassing. Eddie would have let out a scream if the demon had not put their finger inside of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie happily sucked at the digit as the demon worked him through his orgasm, shaking and shivering from how powerful it was. It didn’t stop there. The demon kept going, making Eddie pant and mewl. It was too much. All too much. He couldn’t do this. He tried to back away from it, but the demon held him there. 

The man sobbed, continuing to bob his head as he sucked on the finger. Eddie didn’t know why he didn’t stop. Didn’t make the demon stop from here as well. Eddie’s cock was sensitive, sore, and soft. But for some reason, he felt thrusting against the demon’s large fist. Feeling his cum dripping down from their hand riled him up in a way he could never explain. 

“Such a naughty boy, Eddie.” The demon crooned. “You came so quickly. You want more?” 

Eddie moaned loudly in response, bobbing his head harder. Taking the finger deeper until he was practically deep throating it. He suddenly wondered what it would be like to suck the demon’s cock. Would they have a dick? He suddenly wanted to find out. He wanted to bury his face in the demon’s balls and suck them off until he felt the demon cum down his throat. To suck the demon dry and then some. Or would the demon want to cum on his face? Eddie could feel his cock starting to re-harden, thinking of what it would feel like to have the hot cum dripping from his face onto his chest. To lick his lips and taste the bitterness of the demon’s cum. 

There was a rustle of sheets, and Eddie felt the demon slowly removing his finger from Eddie’s now puffy lips. “Wanna touch you, Eddie. Where do you want me to touch you?” 

Eddie swore and needily reached behind him, pulling his boxers down to bare his ass to the demon. “Here. Please. Wanna feel you. I wanna cum so badly.” He begged. 

“Eddie.” He heard the demon growl. Eddie nearly sobbed at the sound, hands grasping his cheeks and spreading them for the demon to see his quivering hole. “Please. Touch me. Wanna touch you too.” 

The demon looked confused at that. “Touch me?” they asked. 

Eddie groaned at that. “Yes. Touch your cock. Feel you. I want it.” 

This made the demon purr, their hands back on Eddie’s ass. “You’ll feel it soon, Eddie.” The demon promised. 

The demon licked his long tongue against Eddie’s taint, making the man’s knees buckle. “Fuck!” He gasped, never feeling that before. The demon continued their rise up to Eddie’s hole, licking against the puckered skin as they continued to stroke his cock. 

Eddie raised his ass higher, wanting to ride that tongue for all it was worth. Would the demon let him sit on his face? To ride him until he kept cumming and cumming before passing out? Shit, why was he thinking like this? Eddie never had these thoughts before. Not even with Anne, and they had a pretty good sex life, if he thought so himself. So why now was he thinking about this?

He felt the demon start to slide their tongue inside his tight hole while stroking his cock head insistently, almost making Eddie scream in ecstasy until… his alarm went off . All the man was left with was a raging hard on and left over cum in his boxers. 

Eddie Brock jumped when he heard a knock at his door. One of the nuns smiled at him, “It is time for Mass, Father Brock.” 

All Eddie could muster was a strained smile, giving her a wave before standing up and going to a mirror to make himself more presentable. He looked down at himself and was ashamed to see that he was half hard. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to recite a prayer on forgiveness and love. He hoped his God would forgive him. He would repent later, as for now he had a job to do. 

Father Eddie Brock walked outside of his office and into the church, smiling at the now familiar faces. As he looked around, he thought he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. Eddie stood behind his podium and began the leading prayer, swearing he heard the demon darkly chuckling behind him. Eddie held back a shiver.


	3. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter filled with Eddie missing the annoying demon and the said demon pining so HARD over this idiotic human who doesn't even realize what is happening just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No filth really in this chapter, but Venom is being a little shit as always and Eddie is a disaster bisexual. Thank you to everyone who reads this fic and continues to comment and give kudos! 
> 
> You all keep me inspired to add more <3
> 
> @umikochannart has added another part of the AU on her Tumblr, and I'm planning on making a chapter for that soon!

It was a really busy few days. Several people were coming to visit the church with their families and then some. There were even party invitations that Eddie just couldn’t say no to. 

Oddly enough, the demon stayed away. Before, Eddie was relieved. But as the days went on… he began to feel antsy. 

Why was the demon no longer around? Was this a test? Or did he pass a test that was already given and the demon has done their job? If so… why did he feel so hollow? 

Eddie was sitting in his bedroom, rubbing a frustrated hand over his face. Ever since that… dream… the demon began to make themselves scarce. Did they know? No… They wouldn’t. He knew they would never let it go if they knew. That was what it felt like the day after, however. But then they just… faded. 

The man let out a loud sigh and laid flat on his bed, still in his work clothes. He really needed to change, but he just felt exhausted. He had another party to go to the day after tomorrow, and he really didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to pretend he wanted to be there and keep talking about the word of God, when even he himself had doubts. 

Now, Eddie knew it was normal to have doubts. Everyone did, especially in certain situations. Humans are curious creatures who see different perspectives. For some people, God didn’t exist. For some, there were many Gods and Goddesses. Eddie had once heard that there was a religion about a spaghetti monster. 

Truly, the world was a weird place. Eddie had no clue what to believe anymore. Didn’t know whether to believe in religion or even in himself. It was all hopeless anyway. Maybe he could consider nihilism as his new alternative. 

Eddie Brock closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He made sure to do this a few times. In through his nose, and out through his mouth. He needed to keep up the tempo, to calm himself down and stop thinking too much. Eventually he did calm, and slowly stood up. He decided it was time to undress and shower, since he knew he needed his rest. 

Stepping into the shower and walking under the hot spray for a moment settled him. He turned his head and tilted his head back, humming with content at how it felt on his scalp. He began to wash himself, watching as the day began to get scrubbed off of his skin and down the drain. It helped to think of it that way. Clean the day away and walk out with a clean slate. To start over as a new man, and to wake up another day. 

After washing his body and hair, Eddie stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, feeling loose and relaxed. He changed into fresh boxers and brushed his teeth before walking to his bed. He threw himself onto it, closing his eyes so he could fall into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, that never came. No matter how much tossing and turning the man had to do. Changing positions and even counting sheep. He was so relaxed before. But when he was surrounded by darkness, he couldn’t help but think of the demon. How everything just felt so empty without them there. Even if they irritated him, at least he wasn’t alone with himself. 

After what seemed like hours of restlessness, Eddie threw the covers off of him. He growled as he stood up, grabbing an old grey t shirt to put on. He stormed over to his personal desk in his room, opening it and grabbed an old book he swore never to actually use. He would read about it and learn how demon summoning was done, but he would never personally do it. Apparently he was going to change that tonight. 

He grumbled to himself as he set up the stupid ritual. What was he doing? He should have stayed in bed and just let himself be alone. He wanted the demon gone for weeks, and now that it happened… he just couldn’t handle it? How pathetic was he? Apparently he was pathetic and lonely enough to summon a fucking demon in his bedroom at the ass-crack of dawn. 

Eddie wiped sweat from his brow and he was just about finished with the ritual. Now all he needed to do was chant the words to summon them here. He swallowed the ball in his throat, still in disbelief that he was doing this. He let out a breath and began to chant the words, saying them smoothly. 

The room suddenly felt like it was a sauna, the air feeling dense and almost sickly. Eddie forced his eyes open, watching as the demon he had been secretly missing rose from Hell itself. The demon had its eyes closed, growling menacingly. “What do you wish for, mortal?” They spat, their voice rumbly and commanding respect. 

Eddie stared, frozen at the raw power the demon exuberated. This was the moment where the priest could feel how demonic the demon truly was. “Uh…” Eddie said dumbly. 

This seemed to surprise the demon, forcing their eyes open to stare at the human in front of them. “Eddie?” They said, sounding almost choked. 

Eddie didn’t really know what to say to that. Eddie just gave the demon a tense smile, “Hey, big guy.” He greeted. 

At that, the room instantly cooled down. The demon continued to stare at him, watching his every move. “You summoned me?” They asked, still sounding shocked. 

The man coughed into his fist. “It wasn’t that difficult.” He fibbed, rubbing the back of his head. There was just stunned silence. It went on to the point that Eddie let out an annoyed sigh. 

“I summoned you, alright? You haven’t been around and you’re always around. Have been for weeks and now you’ve… gone? It was… different.” Eddie gruffly admitted. “Happy?” 

The demon let out a deep chuckle and took a step forward, tilting Eddie’s face up with a finger. “Missed me, Eddie?” 

Eddie scoffed and turned his head away, trying not to pout. “I never said that, demon. I wanted to know why you haven’t been around. Got bored terrorizing me?” 

Suddenly the air around them was warm again, so warm that he began to sweat. He felt the demon get even closer, barely an inch from his own body. “I could never grow bored of terrorizing you, Eddie.” The demon purred, licking their intimidating set of razor sharp teeth. 

Eddie raised his chin defiantly, scowling. He tried not to show how this was affecting him. “Prove it then.”

This seemed to make the demon hum thoughtfully. “Maybe I will.” The demon murmured. Their lips then twisted into a devilish smirk. “If you’re a good boy and continue to summon me.” 

The priest felt his entire body flush with arousal, his jaw dropping at the pet name. Did-that that mean-? “Yo-you-” He stuttered, his entire body face turning red. 

A sinister laugh filled the room. “Yes, Eddie.” The demon cooed. “I was there. I’m always there.” 

Eddie put his hands to his head, feeling like he was having a massive brain fart at this point. That was real?! Oh, he was so fucked and going to Hell. 

“Good bye, Eddie.” The demon sang. 

“W-wait! You can’t just leave just saying that-” Eddie scrambled to say, but the demon had already disappeared with an echoing of his mocking laugh. 

A pitiful groan left Eddie’s lips at that. “What did I just encourage?!” 

Eddie suddenly felt drained after that encounter. He felt sweaty, dirty, and horribly embarrassed. Maybe a little horny. 

He jumped back into the shower, washing his body quickly and putting on another pair of fresh boxers. He crawled back into bed and got comfortable, closing his eyes. 

He made a promise to himself. He was NOT going to summon the stupid demon again. 

Sleep came to him easier that night.

It was a promise he broke again two nights later, ignoring all of the warning bells and the injustices he was performing. This time, the demon didn’t look surprised to see him. Instead, they looked pleased. 

“Hello, Eddie.” They greeted, their opalescence eyes glittering with amusement and… something else Eddie couldn’t place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to make a crack fic for these two idiots. Let me know in the comments if this is wanted! That, more plot, or a smutty chapter~


	4. Who's to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Eddie could realize where his thoughts went to, he let out a sharp cry and came hard into his hand. Eddie shuddered and shivered as he slowly got down from his high, softly whimpering as he continued to play with the head of his cock before he got too sensitive. 
> 
> As Eddie watched his cum go down the drain, he then realized where his mind went. Eddie felt his entire body burn into a shameful red. Oh Lord… 
> 
> AKA where Eddie fantasizes about his favorite demon and has a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Here is a little tease for all of you. The next chapter will have our favorite goopy boy involved! It will essentially be the epilogue for this story, taking place after the first fic. We will them see them more domestic and maybe get some good lovin' next time! Enjoy~ 
> 
> P.S. The comments are amazing and they fuel me to write more and faster <3 Thank you!

Looking back… Eddie didn’t know what to make of this relationship he had with the demon. If he could call it that. He wasn’t really sure what their title was. Beings who sometimes talk to one another? Him being the one being annoyed and the demon being the one annoying him? Who’s to say, really. 

Eddie had finished confessions and was now preparing for the night. He, the ministers, and nuns of the church were cleaning and putting things in their rightful place before getting ready for bed. He smiled at a passing nun, not noticing her flushing cheeks as she passed by. 

After putting things away, he went into his office to prepare for Friday’s readings. He overlooked and book marked all that he needed, making sure to read everything over. It always relaxed him to read the Bible. It was old, worn, and always the same. Never changing. There are a few things Eddie wouldn’t mind changing, but sometimes… it was nice to have things in life not change while everything else is. That simply… picking up this book is the same as always. That God is there and helps those who help themselves. 

The sad thing is that as much as the Bible used to comfort Eddie, it now made him nervous. Made him sweat under the collar and squirm. He truly felt like a fraud at this point, continuously summoning the damn demon at this point. 

And for what? Why was he even doing it in the first place? He didn’t get anything out of it, did he? He knew what he got out of it, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Not tonight. He was just tired. 

Eddie heavily sighed and looked at his feet under the table. At times like these… he missed Anne. She always felt so soft against him. Nurturing. Loving. Eddie really missed that feeling. Having someone who cared for him, and he caring for them in return. But, he purposely pushed that away from himself. He didn’t deserve it. Not anymore. Hell, he couldn’t even be trusted to truly be a man of God in this church! Not with the demon he has a connection to. 

He suddenly felt like the biggest failure all over again. That was all he was good for, mainly. Making a fool of himself and letting people down. He even let God down, probably. He knew God may still love him, but They may be horribly disappointed in their child’s choices in life. 

With a frustrated sigh, Eddie stood up. He put his hands through his hair, messing it up to the point that it went in all directions. He didn’t even care anymore. He went to his bed chambers and went straight to the shower, not wanting to get caught up in this negativity. He needed to sleep, and he knew the more he thought of this… the more he wouldn’t actually fall asleep. 

Stripping the clothes of a Priest makes Eddie feel like chains have been unlocked from his wrists and ankles. That he could finally be a neutral man again. But, he truly wasn’t. Eddie set up the shower at one of the hottest temperatures, letting out a content hum as he went under the spray. He didn’t bother to wash his hair or his body yet. He just let himself enjoy the heat on his back, feeling the water cascading down his body. For a moment, Eddie could imagine someone touching him. Their heated hands caressing his back and working the tension out of his muscles. A body pressed against his back, hands wandering across his chest and stomach. The wandering hands just teasing past his slowly hardening cock. 

Eddie let out a soft hiss at the feeling, arching his back as if to get closer. He wanted more heat. More touching and teasing. Eddie imagined those hands wandering lower, sliding past his ass and onto his thighs. Those hands gripping them, feeling the thick muscle there and slowly spreading him open. Eddie let out a small moan when he imagined the hands now cupping and squeezing his ass like a vice. He could just imagine them. Those large hands owning him, burning him like a brand. 

Panting, Eddie slowly brought a hand to his now fully hard cock. He began to pump it and twist his wrist the way he knew he liked. Eddie let out another moan as he rose his ass higher to the hot water. 

The images wouldn’t stop. Someone large behind him, touching him all over his aching body. Not leaving a single inch of skin untouched. That someone covering him with hickies and marks that would make him remember what they did to him. Make him continuously achy and needy for them. 

To be filled and to.. to… a specific image crossed his mind in that moment as he began to pump his cock faster and harder. The demon was the being pressed on top of him. Their deep, hoarse voice shaking his core as they fucked him with their large cock- 

Before Eddie could realize where his thoughts went to, he let out a sharp cry and came hard into his hand. Eddie shuddered and shivered as he slowly got down from his high, softly whimpering as he continued to play with the head of his cock before he got too sensitive. 

As Eddie watched his cum go down the drain, he then realized where his mind went. Eddie felt his entire body burn into a shameful red. Oh Lord… 

Eddie tried not to think about it as he hastily washed himself and his hair, quickly murmuring a prayer under his breath as he dried himself off. 

The distressed man dressed into his boxers and his old worn t shirt, climbing into bed. He pulled the covers over his head, wanting to just hide from the world and never come back out because of what he had just done. 

Eddie turned his head and buried it into his pillow, letting out a long groan. “I’m an idiot!” He yelled into his pillow, the noise sounding muffled and even defeated. 

What did this even mean? That he… found the demon attractive in some way? No… no…Maybe he was just so horny and needy that even the demon seemed attractive to him? That didn’t seem right, though. Fuck, maybe he just needed to buy a sex toy and just continue on with his life. Eddie was just confused, tired, and lonely. He needed to stop thinking about him and the demon. About their weird relationship and how it has already crossed some boundaries that most others never crossed. 

Eddie fully rolled over to sleep on his stomach, putting his arms over his head. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax and sag into the bed. He would figure this out later. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe never. Who’s to say?


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the first fanfic, where Priest Eddie Brock and Demon Venom have their sexual tension finally snap. Eddie accepts his fate and no longer feels lonely. Begins to understand what it feels like to possibly be cared for again and supported. Until Venom stops showing up. Until the demon doesn't answer any of Eddie's summoning spells. Maybe... the demon left for good.

After that night outside of the church walls, Eddie and Venom had been around each other a lot more. 

What they had been doing, is rather different than what Eddie would have thought would happen. He really thought he was going straight to hell when he woke up that morning. 

When the demon had carried Eddie back into the church and to his room, the priest had no idea what to do next. This type of coupling was completely out of his zone of expertise. What was this exactly? What did this mean for them? 

The demon set Eddie on the bed with a gentleness that seemed unreal. “Will clean Eddie.” Venom rasped, looking down at the human with their twinkling opalescence eyes. They then walked into his bathroom and grabbed the baby wipes. 

Eddie swallowed thickly, allowing the daunting demon clean up his tired body with tenderness and care. “So…” Eddie started, unsure what to say. 

It was ridiculous. He could talk in front of almost a hundred people, but not to his demon? Wait… shit. 

“Yes, Eddie?” Venom asked, tilting their head to the side curiously as they began to wipe between his damp cheeks. 

Eddie flushed bright red and covered his face, spreading his legs slightly to make it easier for the demon. “What happens now?” He blurted, his voice muffled behind his hands. 

He felt the demon pause their cleaning for a moment, their other hand reaching over to stroke his arm. “What do you want?” 

Eddie slowly slid his hands off his face, looking up at the demon. He suddenly felt small. Even smaller than he usually feels in front of the demon, anyway. Eddie gulped. 

The demon was giving him the power to make things happen. Or not to happen. Eddie didn’t know what to do with this kind of power. Or what he wanted. He just knew he wanted the demon to keep coming around. To be close to him. 

“You.” Eddie said softly. “To stay.” He added shyly, forcing himself to look at his bed-sheets instead. He knew this was wrong, but… the demon seemed to give him something what many others never could. It was rather profound. It felt like… the demon was a part of him now. Within him. And now that the demon was there, he didn’t want to imagine life without them. 

The demon seemed elated at this, their eyes narrowing due to the wide smile they were now sporting. Their tongue curled with what seemed like excitement. “Want us to stay?” They asked, resting their knees on the bed so they were practically on top of him. 

Eddie said nothing, trying not to blush to the point of bursting into flames. He felt the demon put a finger under his chin, slowly turning his face toward their’s. “Want us to stay, Eddie?” They asked again, clarifying. 

Eddie bit his lip, nodding slowly. “Yeah…” He murmured. “I want you to stay.” He said, making his voice firm. At that, the demon wrapped themselves around him. Eddie let out a surprised, almost choked out laugh. 

“Me too, big guy.” He said, hugging them back. “Me too.” He felt the demon begin to rumble against his chest. Eddie figured it was a happy sound. Eddie felt happy too. 

Now back to the present, it had been awhile since the demon had come around. It was odd, since Venom didn’t like to be away from him too long. Eddie felt that sometimes the demon was like an over sized puppy. Always wanting to be touching him and speaking to him. 

Eddie began to love the sound of the demon’s voice. It gave him goosebumps all over just by hearing how the demon said his name. It was as if it was the demon’s favorite word. They said it so often and Eddie could never get tired of it. 

He had once teased Venom, calling them a parasite while they were in his office. It made sense. Since they were a demon and all, plus they were always attached to his side like one. The demon truly took it to offense, much to Eddie’s delight. “PARASITE?!” They shouted, outraged. 

“Yeah. It’s a term of endearment, that’s all.” He replied with a grin. 

“Apologize!” The demon demanded, affronted. 

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, looking at his papers in front of him. “No.” 

“Apologize!” Venom demanded again, sounding like a toddler to Eddie’s ears. It made Eddie want to laugh. 

“Alright, fine. I’m sorry.” He said, barely managing to keep a straight face. He set his papers down and looked up at the looming demon. “So, what do you want to do now?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The demon’s lips curled into a mischievous smile. “The way I see it, we can do whatever we want.” At that, they were on him. 

Now… it all felt like an echo. Eddie waited until everyone was asleep, going to where he usually did to go summon his darling. When he spoke the ritual and… nothing had happened… Eddie felt confused. Why wasn’t Venom here? Where were they? 

Over the next few days, Eddie kept trying to summon them every night. Each time he summoned them and nothing kept happening, the more heartbroken Eddie became. What did this mean? Was the demon… ignoring him? Did they not want him anymore? 

Suddenly it was as if Eddie’s insecurities began to burst up back to life. Not even a demon wanted him. No, it was worse than that. A demon he had began to give himself to. A demon who felt more human and loving towards him than anyone else he had ever been with. What had gone wrong? 

A thought then struck him. A horrible thought. What if this was all a trick? That the demon was just bored and wanted to just play games with a man of God? Make him succumb to his sins and then leave him in the middle of it all? For him to pick up the pieces and to deal with his own damage? To take it back up to God and ask for that eternal forgiveness? Eddie knew he would probably get it, but he knew he wouldn’t deserve it. That he should go to hell for it all. 

Eddie began to panic. He needed to talk to Vee. He needed answers, now. He wasn’t sure he could handle the silence for long. For the next few days he summoned and summoned them, and again… nothing happened. Each time he summoned the demon, the more exhausted he became. It was becoming very draining, as he was doing it so often. Sometimes more than twice a night. 

One night, he decided to give up and accept his fate. He was just a mere mortal to play with, it seemed. Eddie was exhausted and hurt. He just wanted to sleep. After showering, Eddie managed to have a dreamless sleep.  
Morning mass was like usual. He did all he was supposed to and even did some confessions at the end of it. Eddie felt like maybe he could just keep doing this. What he used to. To believe in it again. To not feel like he had this giant hole in his chest he thought had been fulfilled. 

One of the nuns had asked him to go outside and water some plants for them, as they had an errand to do. Eddie accepted, thinking it would be nice to go outside for awhile. He opened the back door, holding the water canteen. He began to water, allowing himself to bask in the warmth coming from the sunlight. 

He began to water the roses when he felt the air around him shift. The shift had become familiar now. But for the first time in awhile, it was not welcomed. 

“Eddie.” Venom called warmly. Eddie stiffened and decided to ignore them, feeling a startling rush of anger flow through him. He finished watering and brushed right past the demon, walking to the door. 

“Eddie?” The demon called, sounding confused now. Eddie scowled. Was the demon shitting him right now? He opened the door and stepped inside. He felt the door widen behind him and knew the demon had entered the building. “Are you angry?” They asked, walking close behind him. 

Eddie allowed himself to softly scoff, walking faster to put the canteen back in the closet by the door. Hell yeah he was mad. How dare the demon ask him that question?! They just show up as if everything is fine. When they haven’t been around for almost two weeks! Without saying a word! Bullshit. Utter bullshit. 

“Why are you mad...?” The demon asked, starting to sound concerned but also unsure. Eddie hated it. Why should they be so unsure? He had been unsure for the past two weeks! 

“Why am I mad?!” Eddie exploded, turning toward the demon. “Where were you?!” He demanded, practically shouting in the hallway. 

“I tried to summon you like a thousand times!” He exclaimed, tears beginning to make his eyes burn. He hated this. He felt so pathetic crying over a demon not paying any attention to him. Not even bothering to let him know what was happening. Why they couldn’t come see him. Even bother to show up once out of the many times they were summoned.  
Venom’s eyes widened at Eddie’s outburst. Their face then softened and got closer, putting a large hand against his cheek. Eddie hated at how he melted against the demon’s touch. “It’s okay, Eddie.” They murmured. 

Eddie reached up and held onto the demon’s hand tightly. “I’m here now, aren’t I?” 

Eddie opened his eyes and sent the demon a glare. “Yeah, that’s great. But where the hell were you before?” He snapped, forcing himself to pull away from the demon’s warmth. He craved it at this point, and he just wanted it to stop. 

He watched the demon’s shoulder’s sulk. “Had to possess someone for awhile. Took a long time. Then had other things to do in Hell.” Venom answered. 

“They were rather tasty.” The demon admitted. Eddie tried not to shudder. He didn’t really like to hear what Venom did to the people he possessed.

He had once asked Venom why they even did that, and all he had told him was, “Fuel in the tank.” That didn’t really help him accept it any better than before. 

The priest crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from them. “I don’t care about that.” He said testily. “You left. Were gone for a long time and I had no idea where you were. I thought-” Eddie’s words got caught in his throat. 

Swallowing thickly, Eddie continued. He hated how it almost sounded like a sob. “I thought you just left for good. Cut ties completely with me. Thought you just got what you wanted and left.” 

There was only silence. Eddie didn’t want to look up and see the truth before him. He didn’t want to break down in front of the demon either. He then felt heat surrounding him. 

“Never, Eddie.” The demon promised. “We’re sorry. Never meant to hurt you. We love you, Eddie.” They said earnestly. 

Eddie felt tears stream down his face and buried his face deeper into the demon’s chest. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice cracking. 

He felt the demon purring, tenderly stroking his body up and down in all the right places. “Yes, Eddie.”  
Eddie found himself looking up at the demon, slowly smiling. “I love you too, Vee.” He said, crying some more. 

The demon picked Eddie up and carried him to his bedroom, promising to never be gone that long again and to let him know next time. Both of them whispering loving words to the other as they held one another. Taking their time in undressing Eddie and slowly licking down his body. 

Eventually as time went by, Eddie left the church to pursue his reporter dream once again. He figured since he didn’t really believe in it anymore… might as well let it go. He would still go to church, but to be the man in charge of it all… it just wasn’t him anymore. 

Eddie got a new small apartment in San Francisco and was making good money again, being able to get a job at his old work. He would need to work his way up again, but he didn’t have a problem with that. He was a reporter by blood, and damn good at it. He would rise up soon. 

His darling made sure to cheer for him, and Eddie Brock couldn’t be happier with his life. Eddie was a man who was in love with a demon, and neither of them would have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming along on this journey with me! 
> 
> This story means a lot to me, as it will be my first finished piece in a LONG time. Seeing all of the kudos and comments made me feel so warm and confident in what I was putting out there. I really couldn't have done this without all of you! 
> 
> I will do my best to write more in the future and I hope this was a satisfying ending! <3


End file.
